A New War in a Different World
by TheTwitch729
Summary: A human named Damien Hahn/Elemental Slash kills a manticore with a mysterious red saber, and gets transported into Equestria by a small ball of white light. A new war is coming to Equestria. A war only he can stop. But he might find some love on the way with his special somepony. Note from author: chapters are a bit short. my very first fan fic. so wish me luck.


A New War in a Different World

By: Damien Hahn

Prologue:

Hi my name is Damien Hahn I was transported into Equestria by a mysterious white light. I don't know how it happened or why it did. But what I do know is that I have to protect everypony here even if it costs me my life.

Part One: New Life

Chapter One: The Beginning

"*Yawn* _only 10:00 in the morning what the hell?"_ I thought, it was a Saturday in the summer of 2013 it was about 90 degrees outside, but I didn't care. I got up had breakfast and got to work mowing the grass. After I was done I headed down to the creek in the woods near my house. I needed to cross through a local swamp to get there. Once I got down to the creek I had a feeling that something wasn't right. Everything looked the same but didn't feel the same. At the same time I felt that someone or something was watching me.

"Huh" I said "why do I have a feeling someone or something is watching me?" after that I started to get suspicious while walking around trying to find out what was wrong and why I felt this way. Then all of a sudden something jumped out at me! I dodged it and found it was a manticore! "What the hell is going on here? Why is there a manticore on Earth I thought they were just a Persian Legend!" but just when I finished my sentence the wild beast lashed out at me. I ducked under the big claws of his and gave an uppercut to the jaw, the manticore stumbled back and let out a big roar. It dashed at me and hit me in the stomach nocking the wind out of me making me fly back 10 feet. "That's it now you got me PISSED OFF!" I charged at the manticore took out my butterfly knife, and stabbed it in the arm. It let out a big hurtful roar and slashed me across the chest! I was done for and I knew it too,

"_I can't beat this thing by myself. It's just not possible."_ Just then a light flashed before me and said "Take this saber it is your only chance of defeating this beast you now have the powers of wind, water, fire, ice, and electricity. Good luck to you Damien Hahn. Or should I call you Elemental Slash."

Chapter Two: Transformation

I was really confused I didn't know what to do. The beast slashed at me I lunged for the saber and when I grabbed ahold of it a bright white light encircled me and the saber. I started to get armor all around my body, it was white, and had a bright orange around the plates. My helmet was white and had a bright orange stripe down the middle of it. My Nike Free run 7.0's turned into white and orange metal boots that were light as a feather but very durable. I finally was released from the white light and hovered in the air. "I can fly!? This is amazing!" My saber was red and I looked like a white and orange version of Zero from the Megaman X series. I dashed towards the beast and hit him with a lightning slash and cut off his left arm. He yelped in pain. He was afraid and I could see it in his eyes. And just like that I cut him in half only to be transported to another world. Equestria.

Chapter Three: Arrival

I woke up my head hurt really bad I didn't have my armor on, just my saber on my back. Ponies of all different colors were surrounding me they looked puzzled, probably wondering what I was and where I came from. I got up and they all moved backward. I tried to walk forward but when I did my head blasted with immense pain. "AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed and fell on both my knees holding my head. Then all of a sudden six ponies stepped forward. One was a lavender purple had a dark purple mane and tail and one pink and one light purple stripe running through both of them. Then my vision went black and passed out.

When I woke up I was in a big tree house and in a bed that was a dark blue like the night sky and had stars on it. I got out of the bed and headed down a short staircase. When I got to a door and opened it there were a lot of books, and I mean a LOT of books. The six ponies that found me in the street all stopped talking and stared at me when a bright flash of white light appeared in the room and there stood two alicorns. One white, and one midnight blue. Then the white one started to talk. "Welcome to Equestria human. I am Princess Celestia and this is my sister Princess Luna."

Chapter Four: The Changeling Attack

"Um hi my name is Damien Hahn I came here from a different dimension and from the planet Earth." I said "Hello my name is Twilight Sparkle" the lavender pony said, "nice to meet you. These are my friends (naming from left to right) Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity."

"Nice to meet you all" I said with a smile. "Well, you are a true gentlecolt aren't you?" the one named Rarity said. "You can come to me at any time if you need new clothing or fancy dress ware. I'm open almost all the time." "Thank you" I said. "Well enough chit chat. We need to talk about how thou got here and why" Princess Luna said. So I told them my story of how I killed the manticore and how I got my armor when I touched the saber on my back. Celestia didn't look too surprised. "I knew this day would come sooner or later." "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what day I would really like to know how I got here, and what day where am I and how did I get my powers, an-""Wait did ah just here you say powers?" Applejack asked. "Yes I do, but I don't know how to use them yet, but that white ball thing or whatever it was called me Elemental Slash."

Luna's eyes widened "Elemental Slash, I know that name. He is stronger than you my sister" nodding at Celestia. The Mane Six as they were called all said in unison "_HE_ is stronger than Celestia?!" the Princess nodded and said, "I am no match for Slash. My powers are limited his are not. There is a prophecy telling of him coming back to Equestria, but in a different being." "I need answers what is this prophecy and why do I have to be here?" "It will come to you in due time." "You just have to be patient." I wasn't just angry I was furious. My life was ruined thanks to these stupid ponies. I'm in a little girl show. "I am leaving this goddamn hell hole!" I took off just to the edge of the Everfree Forest. Just then pony came charging out of the woods so frightened that he could barely talk. "THEY'RE COMING, SAVE ME!" "Stop slow down, whose coming?" "T-T-THEM!" about 450 to 500 changelings came flying out of the Everfree. The Mane Six came rushing after me "Slash stop you need t-!" A changeling hit Rainbow across the face by a while trying to tell me something. That right there set me off like a bomb.

Chapter Five: Unknown Power

Now the changelings, and the Mane Six just stared at me I had my fists clenched so hard my hands were bleeding I looked at the changeling army and screamed "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" I reached for my saber and my armor appeared on my body I stabbed the blade of my sword into the ground and all around me and the changeling army was covered in a perimeter of nothing but blue flame. "Heh, you think you can hit a mare and get away with it no I don't let that slide pal. Not now not EVER!" I charged into the front lines of the changeling army slashed once and all of them split in half. Then I vanished into thin air while the army was searching for me I dropped down into the middle of pack. Just like Zero I boosted forward and rammed my fist into the face of a changeling killing him in one blow. It was like a one on one between the biggest changeling juggernaut and I. I kicked his legs out from under him, and stomped on his chest he let out a scream. You could hear his sternum break from the amount of force I put into that stomp. He got back up and hit me with his club so hard I made a crater in the ground he tried to come around for a second blow but I dodged it and slashed him across the face splitting his head in two. The changelings fled and the perimeter fell. I changed back into my original form with my blue jeans and purple and black striped t-shirt on, and passed out.

Chapter Six: Welcome to Ponyville!

I woke up about a week later seeing a sleeping Rainbow Dash next to my bed holding on to my arm. She felt my arm move and woke up, "What? Huh? Slash your awake!" she gave me a big and friendly hug, and sat back down. "How long was I out for?" "About one to two weeks. You fought off all those changelings just for me. That must mean you care. Sorry I was acting mean earlier." She looked down and upset. "Hey" I said, "Everypony makes mistakes even me but it is no reason to get upset about it OK?" Then I smiled a warm and caring smile. She was happy now. And wasn't upset anymore. "OK" she said blushing a little bit. The rest of the Mane Six burst through the door to see if I was awake. And yes sure enough I was, but my head hurt really badly again. It was the worst migraine I have ever had. I gripped my head, and fell off the bed screaming "MY HEAD GODDAMN IT! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Rainbow Dash and the rest of the Six came galloping over to help me.

I kept screaming and then Celestia walked in "What's going on?!" "AAAAAAHHHH MY HEAD! AAAHHH! IT FUCKING HURTS!" "Everypony stand back" she said. She fired some sort of bolt at my head and the pain started to go away. Fluttershy was very worried, "what happened to him?" "Something evil is trying to take control of his brain after he changes his form." Now it was Dash's turn to get upset "does this mean he can't protect anypony?" she asked. "It's not that. My best guess is when Slash got teleported here something came with him and went into his body and worked its way up to his brain." Said Celestia. I finally got my strength back and stood up. "I will still be able to protect Equestria, but I also have to fend off this thing in my head too, which is fine with me. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Now I think it's time to go and explore the town." I said

"Wait Slash" Celestia said, "You can't walk around in that form the ponies will think you're dangerous and be extremely scared of you. You need to become either a Pegasus, Earth Pony, or a Unicorn you will have your weapon, but it must remain on your back at all times unless something is attacking you, like a manticore." I thought about it for a while still debating and wondering why I can't take out my saber, and finally said "I'll be a Pegasus please." She nodded and shot me with another bolt of magic. I was encircled in a white light and transformed into a Pegasus. I had a white coat with a blaze orange mane with two streaks of dark orange down both my mane and tail. My mane looked just like Rainbow Dash's, but didn't have the hair going down the neck. My tail was a bit shorter and at the end it was spikey and had the same colors as my mane. I dropped to the floor on all fours, and Pinkie yelled with joy "This calls for a welcome to Ponyville Party! It will be tomorrow at Sugar Cube Corner at 7:30pm. Be there!" I was surprised. I barely no anypony here and yet I'm getting a party just for me. "Will do Pinkie I'll totally be there." I said trying to get used to walking on all four legs. I got the hang of it until I slammed face first into a wall. Everypony laughed including me and Celestia. This was going to be a long stay.

Chapter Seven: It's Party Time!

Rainbow Dash said I could stay at her place as long as I needed to so I took her up on that offer. It was 6:35 so I decided to start getting ready for the party. I took a shower, combed my mane, and brushed my teeth even though I don't think ponies brush their teeth. When I got out of the bathroom Dash was waiting for me. When I looked at her she started to blush. I looked confused and asked her if she was going to the party. "Well duh, why wouldn't I go when Pinkie throws a party it's the best!" "So why were you blushing at me just then?" She turned away. "Um uh n-no reason why?" "Never mind let's just head to the party ok?" "OK."

Then we headed off to the party. We got there early, and Pinkie was upset. "Slash you weren't supposed to come yet!" "I decided to come a little early." "*sigh* Oh well a party is still a party even if you're really early! Come on out guys!" all of Ponyville must have been there I got a big "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE ELEMENTAL SLASH!" I was happy and the party was great the cake was delicious and the games were super fun! But everything started to calm down and a big stage was set up to do karaoke or something.

Pinkie hopped on stage and said, "Okie Dokie Lokie everypony it's time for some karaoke who do you want to sing first?" everypony was looking around I was nervous, but I went up anyway. "OK Slash what are you going to sing?" I whispered in her ear what I wanted to sing and she whispered it to DJ Vinyl Scratch or DJ PON3. I walked down to Twilight and asked if she could sing the parts that girls were supposed to sing. She agreed happily I told her what we were going to sing she walked up onto stage. "OK everypony as you know my name is Elemental Slash. But for you guys you can call me Slash. This is my first time singing in public, but I hope everypony likes it. Twilight Sparkle and I are going to sing

Awake and Alive By Skillet."

Awake and Alive

By: Skillet

_I'm at war with the world and they_

_Try to pull me into the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith _

_As I'm slippin' from your arms (Me)_

_It's getting harder to stay awake _

_And my strength is fading fast _

_You breathe into me at last! (Twilight)_

_I'm awake! I'm alive!_

_Now I know what I believe inside!_

_Now! It's my time!_

_I'll do what I want, 'because this is my life! (Me)_

_Here! (Me) Right Here! (Twilight)_

_Right now! (Me) Right now! (Twilight)_

_I'll stand my ground, and never back down (Twilight);_

_I know what I believe inside I'm awake and I'm alive!_

_I'm at war with the world 'cause I_

_Ain't never gonna sell my soul_

_I've already made up my mind_

_No matter what, I can't be bought or sold (Me)_

_When my faith is getting weak_

_And I feel like giving in_

_You breathe into me again (Twilight)! _

_I'm awake! I'm alive!_

_Now I know what I believe inside!_

_Now! It's my time!_

_I'll do what I want, 'because this is my life! (Me)_

_Here! (Me) Right Here! (Twilight)_

_Right now! (Me) Right now! (Twilight)_

_I'll stand my ground, and never back down (Twilight);_

_I know what I believe inside I'm awake and I'm alive!_

_Waking up! Waking up!_

_Waking up! Waking up!_

_Waking up! Waking up!_

_Waking up! Waking up (Me)!_

_In the dark,  
I can feel you in my sleep,  
In your arms I feel you breathe into me (Both)  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to You,  
Forever I will live for You (Both)_

_I'm awake! I'm alive!_

_Now I know what I believe inside!_

_Now! It's my time!_

_I'll do what I want, 'cause this is my life! (Me)_

_Here! (Me) Right Here! (Twilight)_

_Right now! (Me) Right now! (Twilight)_

_I'll stand my ground, and never back down (Twilight);_

_I know what I believe inside I'm awake and I'm alive!_

_Waking up! Waking up!_

_Waking up! Waking up!_

_Waking up! Waking up!_

_Waking up! Waking up (Me)!_

Everypony was cheering I thanked Twilight for helping me with the song I sat back down next to Rainbow Dash. "Oh my, gosh! That was the best song ever! I didn't know you liked rock songs! Who was it meant for? Can you tell me?" She said. I had the biggest smirk on my face that was noticeable to everypony. "That is a secret that will be told in good time." Now she was starting to get suspicious, but then shrugged it off. "Whatever it works for me you have to tell me sooner or later." "I stared at her then gave a smile and rolled my eyes. "Oh do I now?" With that being said I got pulled over to the dance floor by Pinkie Pie and the rest of the Mane Six. "WHOA! Um sorry ladies I don't dance." Rarity was surprised. "You don't dance!? Why everypony needs to dance once in a while don't you think?" "Yeah sugar cube ah think you need to dance!" Applejack said. I got pushed in the middle of the dance floor by Rainbow Dash. A circle formed around me and then one of my favorite songs came on. Ghosts n Stuff by Deadmau5 Nero Remix.

I did the best breakdance ever! Lasers came on and everything! It was the best party of my life, until my old rival blasted the door open. It was. Black Nightmare.

Part 2

Chapter 8: Boom

My heart skipped a beat. Everything stopped, I was terrified! I feared only one thing. And that was him. "COME OUT! ELEMENTAL SLASH!" everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. My sweat started dripping onto the floor, they made way for Nightmare all with terrified looks on their faces. "What do you want with me Black Nightmare!?" I asked. The Mane Six came over, "Who is that pony?" Pinkie Pie asked with a big grin on her face. "Get everypony away from here NOW! It's too dangerous for you to be hear now go!" I shouted everypony in the building started to evacuate through the back door. "Now I'll ask again. What do you want with me?!" Nightmare threw off his robe covering his body. "Oh nothing just YOUR LIFE!"


End file.
